tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS: The New Series "Ghost Tug"
Ghost Tug is the 10th episode of TUGS: The New Series. It was written by Trainferry88. Plot "...And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again, plunging into the munitions factory, shrieking like a lost soul." "Sunshine, what are you talking about?" asked Ten Cents, confounded. "The Ghost Tug." said Sunshine. "My Captain saw it last night." "Where?" asked Ten Cents and Emily together. "He didn't say. But it must have been somewhere along the old canal. He says ghosts run as a warning to others. Oooh, it makes my stack shudder just to think of it!" "Pooh!" said Ten Cents, now annoyed. "That's just silly, Sunshine. I'm not scared." And he sailed off. "Ten Cents didn't believe in your ghost, Captain." said Sunshine as his captain walked up. He laughed. "Neither do I. It was a pretend ghost I heard on the radio!" Sunshine was dissapointed, but he had no time to think of it as he was moving all the lime barges. That evening he was coming home, coasting through the water without effort. He always knew just where he was, even in the dark. "Dock Railway Crossing." said Sunshine as he looked up at the bridge. "We won't be long now!" To get home quicker, he decided to take the old canal. But what Sunshine didn't see was Big Mickey loading Frank with some lime. Big Mickey's crane arm had gotten tangled with the arms of the other cranes, so Frank went for help, since the next shipment wasn't due for another hour. But he had reckoned without Sunshine. Sunshine broke the crate into smitthereens, and lime flew everywhere. "Look what you've done!" said Big Mickey. "Now you're completely covered in lime. You look like a ghost. We should clean you up." "No!" said Sunshine."Let's do pretend I'm a ghost. Then I'll scare Ten Cents. That'll teach him!" his driver agreed, and Emily, who had heard the collision, agreed to help. Ten Cents was being oiled up for another shipment of lime at the canal sheds when Emily sailed up. "Sunshine's had an accident!" she cried. "Poor little tug. He must be repaired soon, or I could be late." "They've cleared the line for you, but, I-I-I've seen something. It looked like Sunshine's ghost!" "Pooh, Emily, don't be frightened. I'll protect you." he said, rolling his eyes. Sunshine quietly glided into the shed and sounded his hooter. "Hooooot! hooooooooooot! hoot! hoot! hoooooooooooooot!" "Let me in! Let me in!" said "the ghost" "not by the smoke from my chimney, chim chim!" said Emily, finding it hard to look frightened. "I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in!" "Oh. Oh dear!" said Ten Cents in a shaky voice. "It's getting late..... I'd no idea.... I must find the barges..." and he hurried out of the shed. Sunshine was soon cleaned, but Ten Cents never returned. In the morning Emily asked him where he'd been. "Ah, well, I knew you'd be sad about Sunshine, so I slept with the barges and.. Oh!" he said as he heard Sunshine's hooter. "Sorry, can't stop! Got to see a tow about a tramper!" And he hurried away like a jackrabbit. Sunshine steamed next to Emily. "Well, Well, Well. what do you know." "Anyone would think," said Emily. "that our Ten Cents had just see a ghost!" Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes